Nonexistent
by TekknoNekoRinnie
Summary: Naruto is a Sophomore in high school, and doesn't understand why he's picked on so...brutally. But he doesn't really care, as long as he can be with that one precious person. But someone else finds him precious as well. SasuNaru GaaNaru
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kya! This is going to be my technical third story on here, but the second one doesn't really count since, well, it is just going to be a whole bunch of song fics. :p I thought of this storyline while I was working on another one of my stories, and I figured that it would be a great fan fic. grins sheepishly I don't know how this is going to go across with some of you, but I hope that it makes you want to read more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, for it is owned by Kishimoto Masashi! But I do own Neji!! A random lawyer comes up and explains to her that she doesn't AWWW...u.u fine, I don't own Neji. But I do own the fan fiction! YaY:D

--Start--

It was just one of those days again. He silently wishes that they would all just leave him alone, but this wasn't the case. It seemed that everything that he did was wrong to them, so they had to pick on him. He had thought at one point that maybe someone would save him from these boys, but he was sadly mistaken. It was probably because no one knew about it. He was the one that didn't have family, or a home really. He lived with his elder sister, but she had disappeared about a year ago. _I guess that's why they do these things to me..._

They were the bullies of this particular high school. He was a Sophomore, and these boys were seniors. They liked to beat him up in various places, normally it was close to the school. After they had beaten him up...they normally...had their way with him. He was always afraid that they were going to corner him at any point in time. That was one reason that he did not talk. And it didn't help that he was bullied by someone while he was at school either. But he didn't mind that person as much...because that was his precious person, as his friend Haku had said before he had been killed in a car accident.

"Scream for me," one of the seniors grunted, while forcing him down on his hands and knees. The boy closed his eyes, wondering what in the world he was going to do. He wisped away into his own dreamland, like he always did when he was stuck in these situations. His precious person's face always came to his mind, and he wouldn't care what the boys were doing to him, as long as he could dream about that one person.

--The Next Morning--

"Naruto? Naruto, is that you?" He heard vaguely from outside of his dream world. Naruto shook his head as he sat up. He looked at his surroundings warily, but then turned to look at the person who had waken him up.

It was his best friend, Sabaku no Gaara. Rock Lee, Shino, and Kiba also stood behind Gaara, while they looked at Naruto with worry. Naruto was lying in an alley way with only his boxer shorts on, because he had just enough strength to get that bit of clothes on before he passed out.

"What are you doing here, like this?" Kiba questioned. His eyes were wide as he stared at Naruto from that small distance.

"Oh, hey guys. It's nothing. Just wait a second," mumbled Naruto as he began to put the rest of his clothes on, which consisted of an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. He didn't know where his shoes had gone; they had probably fallen off when he had been running from those seniors.

"But Naruto...you look like you were raped," Gaara muttered as he took a hold of his best friend's arm to help get him standing up.

"Of course not. I just passed out in the alley way," Naruto put on a huge grin, and it was hard to tell if it was fake or not. Naruto had gotten really good at putting on fake acts in this past year ever since his sister disappeared and ever since Haku died.

"But you were only in your boxers," Gaara said under his breath, but he decided not to argue with him anymore. Naruto's smile seemed to brighten the whole setting, even if the setting wasn't exactly normal or decisive.

"Come on everyone! We have to go to school!" Naruto shouted happily, as he began a steady gait toward the high school; it was only about two blocks away from here. Silently, the three friends pondered on Naruto's problems, especially this one that only identified itself today.

Naruto's Class Schedule:

"Red Day"

First Block- Chemistry

Second Block- Konoha 101

Third Block- English

Fourth Block- Reading

Fifth Block- Physical Education and Training

"White Day"

First Block- American History II

Second Block- Konoha 101

Third Block- Algebra II

Fourth Block- Theater

Fifth Block- Art

Naruto grinned at the schedule as he began to put everything in his locker. His first class he knew that he had with that one precious person, he even sat at the same table as his precious person! He was so excited just to see that one boy, that he completely forgot about what had happened yesterday, because it didn't matter to him anymore.

Little did he know, he was also someone else's special person.

Naruto walked into his classroom, while taking a seat near the back of the class. He didn't want to be burnt to a crisp if the teacher happened to mix the wrong chemicals like he did last year. Naruto's ears picked up the sound of his precious person's voice speaking, and he turned hastily to watch as the boy walked through the door. He had beautiful onyx eyes, and sexy raven locks. Naruto simply stared at the boy for the longest time with his gorgeous blue orbs, before the boy noticed what he had been doing.

"What are you looking at, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked while he sent Naruto a glare. Naruto merely smiled to himself as he looked away from Sasuke with a light blush on his face. Normally he was hyperactive and insane at this point in class, but Sasuke's mere presence caused his whole being to change. Kiba came bursting through the door behind Sasuke, with Shino and Rock Lee in tow.

"Naruto! You'll never guess what! I heard Tenten asking Neji out, do you think your sister will be pissed?" Kiba practically screamed, making it more hysterical than it already was.

"Beyond belief..." Naruto nodded, for he had not told anyone except the teachers that his sister had went missing. They all believed that she was merely on a trip to visit a college campus for when she chooses the college she wishes to go to. Nobody really noticed that she hadn't come back for almost a year, so he didn't have to answer anyone's questions.

Gaara was standing in the doorway, looking guardedly at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan, I couldn't protect you from whatever caused you pain," he whispered lightly, while staring at the boy with hazy eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ahhh here's the long awaited second chappie. I've been so insanely busy and I keep randomly getting bored with stories as I write them. So I am most sorry. I'm hoping to down my insane schedule and work on things more, by forcing myself to just stop and take a break once in a while. Bleh. XD

Anyway, yeah, here's something for you guys to enjoy. I have a decent plot in mind, but I really don't know how it's going to turn out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would be rich and probably wouldn't be doing any of these fanfics. D All honors go to Masashi Kishimoto.

--Start--

Naruto smiled lightly with a look of content as he stared at the back of the Uchiha boy's head. He was so amazing to Naruto. How could anyone be that perfect? What he would do to be seen the same way by that cold hearted Uchiha...

Gaara was sitting behind Naruto, sending death glares to Sasuke who had infatuated Naruto so much. Kiba and Lee were sitting on either side of Naruto, and Shino was right behind Kiba and next to Gaara. The teacher was blabbing up in the front of the classroom about today's element, which just so happened to be lithium. The sensei was also speaking about how it was used as a depression medicine only in severe cases when someone is bipolar.

Naruto had to take lithium...the doctor had prescribed it to him right after he went through the wrist-cutting phase. But that was about seven months ago. Naruto still had the scars from the cuts on his arms but most of the time they were hidden under dim light. And in the sun his skin color was such a nice shade of tan that it was almost impossible to see. His best friends didn't even know about them.

"And so, I would like a twenty-five page report to be wrote about the elements Lithium, Magnesium, and Potassium. Explain their uses in the human body and the negative and positive effects. We'll also be testing their reactions to various chemicals in a few class periods from now, so make sure that you're prepared," their sensei nodded to the class, before setting his piece of chalk down on the holder that was pinned to the blackboard. Naruto scribbled his assignment down in a quick and sloppy manner. This particular assignment shouldn't be too hard for him, considering that he has to take lithium and the last two are commonly found in foods around the household. The bell rung loudly along the halls and the classrooms, signaling that it was now time for passing period to begin.

That block was shorter than it normally was for Naruto...although he was daydreaming about Sasuke most of the time. Every time that Sasuke smirked...Naruto's heart felt like it would just simply melt from the inside of his chest. Gaara was glaring daggers at the back of Sasuke's head, seeing if looks really could kill or not. He hoped they would. It would make some things in his life that much easier. Like, you know, _everything_.

The rest of the day went by as pretty uneventful, and Naruto was rather relieved to have even made it from the school without a single boy stopping him. His eyes glanced in front of him, smiling a bit as he saw his apartment's entry. This was his Haven; his father and his sister had both been relatively and financially secure, and thus so was Naruto. But that was a long time ago.

"Ramen time!" Naruto breathed as he opened his door and walked into his threshold. The apartment had a living room and kitchen combined, two bed rooms, and a bathroom. Nothing that was too expensive and too over done. Various colored furniture decorated his living room, and there was a stack of books on the coffee table in front of the TV. They all had the name "Akiko Uzumaki" wrote on the front along with a title of different choosing on each. This was his sister's legacy. And his father had been a business tycoon, but Naruto doesn't inherit any of the money until he turns eighteen.

Naruto grabbed a cup of beef flavored ramen and took a pan from one of the upper cabinets, pouring water in it, and then turning it on high waiting for it to start boiling. He set the cup of ramen down, and leaned against the counter while taking a deep breath. When he heard the water begin to sizzle a bit, he turned the heat off and carefully began to pour the boiling hot water into the cup. Right as he started, the phone rang loudly and caused him to jump, pouring the searing hot water all over his hand and spilling his cup of ramen.

"SHIT!!" He screamed, trying to turn on the cold water to quickly rinse his hands off before making a mad dash for the phone. His hands only barely stung. He picked up the sleek black phone from its cradle and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked weakly, waiting for someone to say something on the other side of the line.

"Hey, usuratonkachi," Sasuke's cool, suave voice greeted him. Naruto's heart stopped and his eyes widened..._why is Sasuke calling me?_ he thought while looking around in curiosity.

"Sasuke-teme...?" Naruto's voice showed how confused he was. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's behavior.

"What would you say if I invited you downtown?" The nonchalant voice continued. Naruto looked around wildly, then pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Wh-where d-downtown?" He was stuttering and his face felt a blaze in a fury of blushing. Naruto was almost able to hear Sasuke smirk on the other side of the phone.

"You're favorite place. The ramen shop."

"Uh...sure...when?" Naruto seemed shocked that Sasuke even really knew that...he was more shocked that Sasuke even cared.

"How about now?" Sasuke shot back, starting to get annoyed with all the questions that the blond was asking him.

"Okay, I guess I can do that," Naruto muttered as he stared at his raw and reddened hands.

"Meet you there, love," Sasuke hung up the phone before Naruto was able to say anything. Naruto sighed and then set the phone back down on the receiver, going to rinse his hands off once more because the burning in his fingers was starting to become almost a nuisance. Once his hands were numb from anything cold, he changed his jeans for a lighter pair, put on a white, tight t-shirt, and headed out the door with his keys in his hand and his wallet in his back pocket. He brushed his fingers through his hair to make it a bit looser, and walked downtown to his favorite ramen shop.

As he came into view, he noticed the raven-haired Uchiha standing with his back against a pole with his eyes closed. How beautiful that Sasuke Uchiha was, just waiting for Naruto to arrive. For some reason, just that thought alone made butterflies rummage through the pit of Naruto's stomach.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked a bit uncertainly as he walked up to the calm and collected boy. Uchiha's eyes opened to reveal the gorgeous onyx they were, and stared directly at Naruto with a hint of amusement hidden in them. Naruto's face pinked when he felt the intense gaze, but didn't shudder like he normally would.

"Come on, usuratonkachi," Sasuke cooed while taking Naruto's hand and pulling him along into the ramen shop. They walked up to the bar, setting themselves down and awaiting the cook to come over to ask their orders.

"So..._Naruto_...are you seeing anyone?" Sasuke's sly voice gave a little tinge to Naruto's name as it rolled off of his tongue. Naruto froze and his eyes widened. His face turned scarlet red and he turned to stare at Sasuke with his mouth slightly agape. Sasuke merely smirked.

"Uhhh n-no..." Naruto's face felt like an inferno. His fingers started to tingle again and warned him that they would burn too if he wasn't careful.


End file.
